A Sore Paw
by archtech88
Summary: Chumvi wants to go on an adventure with his friends Nala and Simba, but Kula has to stay behind with a sore paw. What to do, what to do. One-Shot.


_Author's Note: I was asked to create by __**vampygurl402**__ this well over two months ago as a birthday gift to __**arashi wolf princess**__. To that end, I have produced no gift until now. __**Vampygurl402**__, please forgive my delay. __**Arashi wolf princess**__, a very merry, very delayed birthday to you! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Guys, where were you? Simba and I just got out from under Zazu, we could have used some help," said Nala, panting as she raced up to her friends Kula and Chumvi with Simba at her side.<p>

"We were dodging our own parents, thank you very much," said Chumvi as he got up. "Just because the Prince of Pride rock can get you out of a wash doesn't mean we can too."

Nala laughed. "He didn't get out of one, he just wriggled loose. You should have seen him, though, it was hilarious! All wet and his fur was everywhere!"

Kula and Chumvi laughed in concert with her friend at the image she'd painted for them.

"Wouldn't have been so much fun if it was you getting the bath," Simba grumbled as they began to march forward. "Besides, it's not like you don't get them."

"Yeah, but it's funny to watch you freak out about them," countered Chumvi with a sly grin. Simba only muttered under his breath in reply

"So, where is it that we're going?" asked Kula as they walked on.

"A little place I'd like to call _The Elephant Graveyard_. Only the bravest of lions can go, but I thought you guys might like to tag along with me anyway," said Simba.

Kula stopped cold. "The Elephant Graveyard? No way, nuh uh. I'm not going there. That's like, super off limits," she said as she backed away.

"Come on, Kula, don't be such a cub," said Nala as she went back to her friend to try and nudge her forward.

"Nope, not going. Not gonna happen," said Kula, sitting back on her haunches when Nala came close.

"It's not like something's going to pop out and go ..." began Nala.

"Oogetty Boogetty!" roared Chumvi with a leap at Kula, interrupting her. He and Kula rolled back onto the savanna, nipping at each in a tangled mess.

"Or something," finished Nala with a sigh. "Thanks Chumvi. Thanks a lot."

"Just trying to help," he said with a grin.

"Well ha ha," said Kula as she lurched to her feet. "Ouch!" she cried out when she took a step forward.

"What's wrong?" asked Nala as she rushed to her friend's side.

"I think that Chumvi did something to my paw," said Kula as she limped forward.

"Did not, you're just trying to get out of going," said Chumvi with a smirk.

"Do you think I'd fake a limp?" snapped Kula.

Chumvi and Simba exchanged glances. They wouldn't have put it past her, but Nala fixed them each with a glare that said _Don't go there_, so they stayed silent.

"I guess not," Chumvi replied, scratching at the ground with one paw.

"Come on, if you're going to come, then come. Zazu might get out and then we're really stuck," said Simba as he paced back and forth ahead of them.

"You guys go on, I'll just stay here. My paw hurts too much to move it," said Kula with a sigh.

"Suit yourself," said Chumvi as he marched up to Simba and began to walk away with him.

Nala looked forward to them and then at Kula a few times before getting to her feet herself. "We'll find something cool for you, alright?" she said to her friend before she raced up to join them.

Chumvi, meanwhile, went on only a little ways more before turning back to look at Kula.

She'd settled down and was now examining her wounded paw, wincing whenever she touched it.

"Guys, I'm going to stay back with Kula, ok? It's my fault she got hurt, anyway. Find me something cool," he said as he began to head back.

"Suit yourself," said Simba with a shrug and with that, he and Nala went on with their adventure.

Chumvi went back to Kula and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said.

"I thought you were going to go to _The Elephant Graveyard_," said Kula when she heard him. She didn't look up.

"My dad would have killed me if he'd heard we left you alone. Besides, I thought you might like the company," said Chumvi as he settled back to watch the clouds.

"Maybe Simba's company, but why would I want yours?" asked Kula as she settled down beside him.

"Because you like to punish yourself, that's why," said Chumvi with a grin.

"Maybe I want to see you covered with elephant dung," said Kula as she tried to get to her feet again. She yelped when she put her weight on her paw and settled back down.

Kula perked up at this. "Are you really hurt?" he asked.

Chumvi rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm hurt, no thanks to you," she said.

"Gosh. Here, let me help you up," he said as he went to her side to brace her.

"I don't want your help," muttered Kula, although she leaned as close into him as she could, holding her paw in the air as they walked.

Chumvi, in a flash of wisdom, didn't respond to this, content instead to lead her over to the watering hole.

The moment they sat down, Zazu landed in front of them. "Just the pair I was looking for. have you seen Simba or Nala? They've wandered off and no one seems to know where they are."

"Um, uh, no, haven't seen them all day," Chumvi said with a stutter, though his eyes drifted back to where they'd been walking.

"Clearly not," said Zazu, his eyes narrowing. "Then I imagine if I flew over there, I wouldn't see the trails of four lion cubs, hmm?" asked Zazu as he readied to fly.

"They're going to the Elephant Graveyard!" blurted Kula, who then clenched her paws over her mouth and blushed a deep red.

"They're going where?! They can't go there, they'll be killed! Eaten for sure! I must get Mufasa right away! Thank you both!" cried Zazu as he launched into the air.

"Way to go, Kula," said Chumvi once Zazu was out of earshot.

"It's not safe," Kula said.

"WHAT?!" they heard Mufasa roar off in the distance, and they looked up to see him race towards the Elephant Graveyard as well.

"Wow. He's, uh, in a rush," said Chumvi as they watched him go. "I don't want to be Simba or Nala when he gets to them."

"Good thing we didn't go then,' said Kula with a smirk.

"Yeah. Good thing," replied Chumvi. After a while, Chumvi said "Kula? I'm sorry I hurt your paw."

A few seconds later, Kula said "It happens. Thanks for staying back with me. You're a good friend, no matter how stupid or ugly you are."

"Gee, thanks," replied Chumvi.

"Anytime," said Kula.

A little while later they watched as Mufasa tore into both Simba and Nala, giving them a lecture that all the pridelands could hear.

"I'm glad that's not me," said Chumvi as he watched them go by.

"Me too," said Kula. She started to get to her feet as well, wincing a bit as she did so. Chumvi went to her side and braced her, walking with her back to their respective families the whole way.


End file.
